Christmas Date
by Jakkuerin-san
Summary: Latest: Why in HELL does Yuki use Shuichi as a plow? YukxShu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just a short little fic for the holidays:)

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Gravitation. I could never measure up to Murakami-dono...

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Yuki still hadn't gotten a gift for the little twerp. Though, he was still debating on wether or not to actually get him one. He'd been working on his latest novel and still was at the moment. All of a sudden he heard a familiar idiot's voice, "Yuki?" The young teen ventured. 

"What is it, punk? I have a lot of work to do."

"I just wanted to give you you're Christmas Eve present."

"Christmas Eve present? What the hell is that?!"

"The present you give on Christmas Eve! I do this every year. Now, open your gift!"

So, the novelist grabs Shuichi's gift. Opened it. Stared in amazement.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a picture I drew! See there's you and me by the Christmas Tree downtown!"

"It's horrible! You have no artistic talents!"

"Wahhh! YUUUKIIII! You're so cruel!" He says, grabbing on to Yuki's leg.

"If I'm so cruel then why are you attached to my leg?!"

"'Cause, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I get back to work now?"

"-sniffle, sniffle- You're supposed to say, 'I love you, too!'"

"Whatever, can you please go now?" He was trying his best to not let his temper show but Shuichi could tell he was upset.

"Ok. When will you be done?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wahhh! I wanted to spend a romantic evening with you! I can't believe you're working during the holidays!"

"Yeah, well, my deadline is tomorrow morning. There's nothing I can do about it."

"WAHHH! YUUUKIIII! I need to spend a romantic evening with you or I'll explode!"

"Overstatement of the year. I'll tell you what," he sighs heavily, "I'll spend the whole day tomorrow with you. Are you okay with that?"

The pink-haired boy's face lit up, "Yay! I guess spending the day together tomorrow is a great present!"

"Hm? Present?"

"I looked all over our home to find a present from you to me but I couldn't find one. So, I guessed you were going to surprise me with something that can't be wrapped! I was right! I love you, Yuki!" Shuichi gave his lover a quick kiss.

"Ugh! Could you not do that?!"

"Awww. but I love you. Why can't you say it back to me?"

"Because I'm pissed that I have to deal with _you_ when my deadline is in the morning!"

"Hmph! So you'll be working until morning?"

"Yes, so go away!"

"Fine! I'm going to celebrate Christmas Eve with my family tonight so I might be a little late!"

"Whatever. Just go!"

_Hmph! He didn't have to be so mean, _Shuichi thought as he left to his parent's house. When he finally reached his parent's house he noticed some mistletoe over the door. _I wish Yuki could have come with me._ He knocked on the door once and was immediately greeted.

"So you decided to show up after all!" His father greeted, happily.

"Merry Christmas, Dad! Yuki has to work until morning so I came to the party to get out of his hair."

"I should've guessed but that's alright! You're here and that's all that matters!"

"Oh, Shuichi! You came to see your poor mother this Christmas Eve! How sweet!"

"Merry Christmas, Mom!"

"Brother! I thought for sure that you'd be with Yuki! Is he here with you?"

"Well... He has to work till morning so he's not here."

"WHAT?! How can you come to this party with out him?! It shouldn't matter that he has to work, he should still come!"

"It's alright. He promised me that we'd spend tomorrow together and I'm happy with that."

_Well, I'm glad he thinks that's my present. He seemed very happy. That's good._ The novelist smiled at his lover's idiocy. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. He spent the rest of his night writing and fell asleep at his desk.

"Well, good night guys! Merry Christmas!" Shuichi said as he left.

"Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!" His family shouted out to him.

"Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!"

The young teen decided to stop by Hiro-san's place. _Won't _he_ be happy? _Shuichi walked happily to his friend's home. _Knock, knock._

"Shuichi?" Hiroshi-san said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Nope!"

"..."

"..."

"Is that all?"

"Aren't you happy to see me!?"

"Yeah but it's pretty late." Nakano says, starting to close the door.

"Wait! I have your Christmas present!" He hands his best friend a beautifully wrapped gift.

"So there _was_ something else."

"Go on! Open it!"

"Shouldn't I wait till tomorrow?"

"But I wont be here tomorrow! Yuki and I are going out!"

"Well, no duh."

"I mean like on a date!"

"Oh, and you won't be home?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, I'll open it now."

"Yay!"

So Hiroshi unwrapped the gift and didn't know what to make of his gift.

"Shuichi? This a picture you drew?"

"Yep! I know it isn't that good but I wanted to make something. Yuki didn't like his either." Shuichi frowned for a moment but cheered up when Hiro said, "I love it! So glad that you wanted to make me somethin' for Christmas!"

"There's something else, too!"

"Some guitar picks? Thanks a lot Shuichi! I'll go get yours!" Nakano goes and gets Shuichi's gift. When he comes back Shuichi immediately tears it open.

"Some chocolates and a picture!"

"I know I don't have any artistic skills so I took an old photo and put it in a nice picture frame."

"Thank you sooo much!"

"You're welcome!"

"Oh, and why are you in bed already?"

"Ayaka-chan is coming tomorrow to spend Christmas with me."

"Ohhhh. Have a great Christmas!"

"Thanks you too!"

"Okay, see ya!"

_I wonder if Yuki is still up?_ When he opens the door he calls for his lover, "YUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII!" _Maybe he _is _sleeping._ The pink-haired menace checks the bedroom. Seeing that he's not there he checks to see him at his desk, sleeping. "Good Night, Yuki." He whispers before going to bed. It's 11:50 p.m.

* * *

**A/N: **When Shuichi says "to get out of his hair" it means out of his way. Just in case you didn't know that. This is longer than I thought it would be... 1132 words... Next part will be up later or tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! I hope you all love the second part! Please note that I did half of this on Christmas and rest yehsterday. I don't remember how the format was for part 1 so I'm leaving this as is. Oh, and sorry if I wrote Mizuki's name wrong. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Gravi. I'm not a genius.

* * *

Christmas morning, Shuichi wakes up to his lover's yelling. _What is he so mad about? It's Christmas!_

"I slept through my work! The deadline is today and I'm not finished yet!"

"Yuki?"

"What is it punk?!"

"Are you ready for our date?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I have to finish this! Mizuki will be here soon and I have a couple chapters left to go!"

"Wahhh. YUUUUUUKIIII." The boy whined.

"WHAT?!"

"What about our date?"

"I say screw the whole thing. Just leave me alone!"

"Wahh! Yuki, I really wanted to go on the date!" He says sobbing.

"I don't care! Now leave!"

The blond novelist pushes Shuichi out and slams the door. The sobbing Shuichi leaves the house, running. _Where am I going? Hiroshi is spending Christmas with Ayaka-chan, my family is going over to our aunt's house and Yuki is mad at me. I know! I'll see if Ryu-chan is available!_ He takes out his cell phone and calls Ryuichi.

_"Merry Christmas! Who's calling?"_

"It's me, Shuichi!"

_"Hi, Shu-chan! What's up?!"_

"Well, Yuki-san is mad at me and now I have no one to hang with."

_"You can come meet me at the park! There's gonna be a parade!"_

"Okay! A parade sounds great!"

_"Yay!"_

"Alright then, I'll see you!"

_"See you, bai-bai!"_

"Bai!"

_Well at least Ryu-chan is free! Now I can forget about Yuki for a bit and watch the parade!_ The pink-haired teen walked down to the park to find Ryuichi. He was easy to spot, wearing a Kumagoro santa suit. Ryuichi sees Shuichi and calls him over.

"Hello, Shu-chan! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Ryu-chan!"

"Why is Yuki mad?"

"He slept through his work and now he's pissed because the deadline is in a few minutes. He canceled our Christmas date." Shuichi says with a frown but Ryu cheers him up!

"Well, you can spend Christmas with me! I don't have anybody to spend the holidays with."

"Awww! I'll spend Christmas with you, Ryu-chan!"

"Yay! Oh! the parade is starting!"

"Yippee!"

The first float to appear in the parade was a prodigious snow globe with Dancing snowmen inside. There were many interesting floats behind it but the last, the most exciting one, was Santa! Santa Claus and his reindeer with a few elves who were singing "Jingle Bells." All the children's faces lit up when they saw him. _I wish I could have saw this with Yuki,_ he thought with a frown.

"Shuichi? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok then! What do you want to do now?!"

"I dunno. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Ice-skating!"

"Yeah! Ice-skating!"

So, the two went to the skating rink. They skated for 2 whole hours and Shuichi was feeling a little better now. He was having fun with his pal, Ryuichi. Next, they went to look at Kumagoro outfits for Ryuichi's Kumagoro. They bought 10 different outfits: Santa, snowman, gingerbread man, rudolph, an elf, winter jacket, snow boots, scarf, hat and they put the santa suit on Kumagoro.

"Tee hee! He's sooo keeyoot!"

"Yeah, Ryu-chan! That's my favorite!"

"Really? Mine too!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

_bleep! bleep!_

"My cell phone? Wonder who's calling?" Shuichi reacted.

"Hello? This is Shuichi. Who's calling?"

"_It's me, Yuki."_

"YUUUUKIIII! Yay!"

_"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. It was just the deadline was in 2 minutes and I wasn't finished."_

"That's OK! I forgive you."

_"So, you still want to go out?"_

"YEAH! Of course!"

_"Alright, where are you?"_

"In front of the toy store! We just bought Kumagoro some more outfits!"

_"We?"_

"Me and Ryu-chan!"

"_You're hanging out with _him?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

_"Uh, no. I was just surprised."_

"Why?"

_"'Cause you're competitors in the music world."_

"No, we're really good friends!"

_"Oh, ok. Well, I'm coming to pick you up."_

"OK! See ya in a bit!"

"_Yeah, see you."_

The Shuichi hangs up and turns to Ryuichi.

"That was Yuki. He's coming to pick me up now."

"Awww. You gotta go Shu-chan?"

"Yeah, but I had fun! Maybe we could do this again _next_ Christmas!"

"Yippee!"

:D

"Hey, Shu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Ryuichi pulls Shuichi close to him and gives him a deep kiss. Right then, Yuki pulls up and sees Ryuichi kissing his lover.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Yuki! It's not- He did it!"

"Yeah, right. You sure you didn't just _let_ him kiss you?"

"Yuki! I didn't want him to! I love you! Remember?!"

"Yeah, some petty act. You probably planned on coming here with Ryuichi all along, didn't you?"

"Yuki, no! Everyone was busy and you were mad at me so I called Ryuichi!"

"I don't have time for this. I 'm leaving."

"YUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Yuki drives away and Shuichi tries to run after him but he drove too fast so Shuichi only made it 3 blocks. Ryuichi comes running after him and he finds Shuichi sitting in the middle of an empty alleyway, sobbing.

"Shu-chan, you OK?"

"Why didn't you say anything?! You're the one who kissed me!"

"If I did that then I wouldn't have you all to myself would I?"

"Huh?"

Ryuichi holds Shuichi tight and says, "I love you. I always have."

"WHAT?!"

"Ever since we first performed together on _Hit Stage._"

"Why haven't you ever said this before?!"

"'Cause I was afraid you didn't love me."

"But I _don't_ love you! What made you think I did?!"

"We're best friends and after you said Yuki was coming I had a chance. The chance to steal you away from him."

"But Yuki's mad at me now! It's all your fault! I hate you!"

"Shuichi...You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I _do._ I H-A-T-E YOU! Leave me alone!"

Shuichi runs away crying. Ryuichi just stood there dumbfounded. _How could he say that?! I even took him away from his precious Yuki. I bet he'll warm up to me, in time. Maybe I shouldn't have said the truth. Just shrug it off saying something stupid and trying to comfort him. Damn! I don't know!  
_

* * *

**A/N:** WOW. I didn't expect to twist the story _this_ much! I personally don't like RyuxShu action! I'm thinking this isn't gonna be as short as I thought... Oh, and I have a confession to make-I accidentally wrote "Ryuichi holds yuki tight and says, "I love you. I always have." The first time. Yeah. I wouldn't have caught if Firefox didn't have spell check. . I am a huge baka, granted I have been working on my DBQ essay, like, non-stop. Essays are icky! Ok, I'm babbling now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Gomenasai! I should have updated sooner but I've been busy and, -sigh-, I've been introduced to Death Note. And since I'm a big yaoi fun I'm gonna make one with Light and L. -- I am hopeless... Yay! Shuichi's depressed! Craziness is fun! You should check out a band called Lemon Demon. Their music is weird... Oh, and time-wise, this chapter takes place around 11: 30 a.m.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Gravi. I don't think Murakami is as lackadaisical as me.

* * *

_What the fuck?! Ryuichi confesses and drives my Yuki away?! What the hell is up with that?! I think I'll try to explain this all to Yuki but I don't think that he'll listen. Maybe I should just drop dead. _Shuichi stops running and breaks down crying. "Why?! Why does my life suck so bad?!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hiro? Ayaka? What're you doing here?"

"We were just taking a walk when we heard you scream. What's up?"

"Well, um, it's nothing I can talk about in fron of Ayaka-chan." He says, embarassed.

"It's _that_ bad?"

Shuichi just nods then looks down at his feet.

"Something to do with Yuki I imagine?" Ayaka-chan interjects.

"How'd you know?!"

"I just guessed."

"Oh..."

"Ayaka-chan could borrow Hiro for just a s-second?"

"I guess so."

Shuichi nods Hiro over and tels him, in a whisper, "Ryuichi, uhh, umm, kissed me."

"Please, be serious."

"I am! And no Yuki hates me!"

"Wow. I wouldn't have expected that, in a million years, Ryuichi would do something like that!"

"Me, too! He said he's loved me since we first sang on _Hit Stage_."

"Hm. That Ryuichi is so unpredictable."

"Now, Yuki hates me and he probably won't lsiten to me if I try. What am I going to do Hiro?"

"Explain it to Yuki. Even if _you_ think he won't listen,Yeah, right. he might."

"You think so Hiro?"

"Definately! Now, can i go back to my date with Ayaka-chan?"

"Of course! I'm off! See ya!"

"Alright, see ya!"

"What was that about, Hiro?"

"Oh, nothing.Yuki just misunderstood something and got mad at Shuichi."

"Oh! I hope they work it out!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, Shuichi runs home to Yuki. _Yuki! Please forgive me!_ He gets there and knocks on the door, "Yuki?" No response. He knocks harder, "YUUUKKIIIIII!!! OPEN UP!! I can explain everything! You just gotta give me a chance!" This time he gets a response.

"What is it punk?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's just-"

"I don't want your excuses! Now, why don't you go off with your new boyfriend!"

"But YUUUKIIII!! I can explain! It's not my fault! Ryuichi kissed me and I wasn't expecting it! It's the truth! I swear!"

"Yeah, right. Just go."

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE!!"

Yuki slams the door and Shuichi lets himself fall. _Yuki, why don't you believe me?_ He then walks away, crying. _Where am I going? There's no one to go to. Hiro and Ayaka are having a romantic evening. My family's away and I couldn't possibly run to Ryuichi! He's the one who made Yuki hate me! Maybe-_ Right then, Tatsuha drives quickly up to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why'd you kiss _my_ Ryuichi?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"What?! _He_ kissed _me_. I didn't want him to! Now, Yuki's mad at me and it's all his fault!" Shuichi says, crying.

"Then why'd you kiss him? I thought-"

"Why won't anyone listen?! I did NOT want Ryuichi to kiss me!"

Shuichi breaks down sobbing. "Neither you or brother will listen."

"Well... I guess that's pretty convincing. I'll try to help make my brother believe you now."

"Really? What do I have to do?"

* * *

**A/N: **Gomenasai! I should have updated sooner and this one is shorter than the other chapters. I'll try to update sonner. Although, January is a very busy month for me..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Erm.. I've been lazy, haven't I? So to make up for it I'll put in a lot of actions! Yay! This could possibly be the last chappie, though. :( I learned a new word for lover! _paramour._ It's on the Act V vocab list for Romeo and Juliet. Oh, and FYI, this is happening around 2 pm

* * *

_"Well... I guess that's pretty convincing. I'll try to help make my brother believe you now."_

_"Really? What do I have to do?"_

_---- _

"Ok, I'll get my brother and you stay right here!"

"Hai!" Shuichi nods.

He sits down and waits for Tatsuha. _Ugh. I wonder when he'll be here? What could this plan be? Hmm..._ Shuichi waits for 10 minutes and hears a car screeching around the corner. Shuichi turns his head toward it and notices the driver is Tatsuha and Yuki is there with him. _Yay! He got Yuki to come!_ The car stops right in front of shuichi, swiftly. Tatsuha gets out and drags Yuki out, too.

"I thought you said we were going to the bar!" Yuki exclaims toward Tatsuha.

"Yeah, yeah. Apologize to Shuichi, now."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"For getting mad at him for something he didn't do."

"HUH?!"

"You know.. the whole Ryuichi kissing him?"

"WHAT?! You're saying that you actual believe him!"

Yuki tries to choke his brother but he let's out a quiet, "Hai.." Then passes out. Yuki just stares at his paramour. He was absolutely speechless. _Did Shuichi put my brother up to this? No... Tatsuha would've just blamed me for the whole thing._ Shuichi ventures a single word, "Yuki..." Yuki puts his head down and utters a soft, "I.. I'm sorry. I should have believed you. It's just when I saw you kissing him I was hurt. I acted with rage and disowned you. I'm sorry."

The pink-haired teen's face lit up, "I forgive you. It was to be expected after an incident like that."

Shuichi stands up and kisses Yuki. They take part in a long deep kiss. After a few minutes had gone by their lips parted and they just smiled at each other. Suddenly, Tatsuha revived.

"So. You kissed and made up, eh?" He snickered.

"Shut up." Yuki punched him. "So what do ya suppose became of Ryuichi?"

"I dunno. He probably has to go back to the US soon. His new movie comes out in a month so he'll be very busy."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. So he was just here for Christmas break."

"Probably."

"Let's go home."

"'Kay!"

The two paramours walked home and in the distance, hiding in a tree, sat an amazed Ryuichi. _They made up so easily? Even though.. Well, I guess that's what love is. Makes even the most cold-hearted people hurt. I guess I'll give up on you Shuichi. _Then, the tree he was sitting in started shaking abruptly.

"Huh? Why's the tree shaking?"

"It's just me, Tatsuha."

"Oh, Tatsuha-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just woke up to find nobody around then notice some movement in this tree so i decided to check it out. Plus, I saw Kumagoro on the found beneath this tree."

"Kumagoro! Where is he?"

Tatsuha pulls Kumagoro out from behind his back and hands it to Ryuichi. His facial expression changes from melancholy to jocund and grabs Kumagoro from Tatsuha.

"Thank you so much! I would've never forgiven myself if I'd lost him!" He nudges the rabbit.

"Ahem."

"Oh! Tatsuha, I forgot you were there!"

"Heh, heh. That's alright."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Anything else?"

"Well, uh, I, um.." Tatsuha blushes, trying to think of how to say it.

"Yes?"

"I... I. Love. You."

"I'm confused."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not good when saying that."

"You _love _me?"

"Yeah... but if you don't love me, that's okay."

"No it isn't. Then you'd be sad and I wont let you!"

"Ryuichi..."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that was good 'cause I ran out of fuel. -.- This chappie was 618 words long.. About as long as the last chappie. I'm not sure when I'll update but hopefully it's soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Gomenasai! I haven't updated in, like, a week! -.- Neverwinter Nights is a very addictive PC game.. Ever hear of it? Anyway.. I suppose I should finish this story before winter break(Feb 17-25). D We're going to my Grandparent's trailer(in Florida). "Mickey, Mickey!" Do they have a Mickey at Epcot? Oops! I should start writing the chappie now!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravi, sadly. YAY!! Gravitation EX is released!! -dances-_

* * *

"Yeah... but if you don't love me, that's okay."_

_"No it isn't. Then you'd be sad and I wont let you!"_

_"Ryuichi..."_

"I mean.. I like you, too, and.. How should I say this...? I really care about you and I wont let anyone or any_thing_ hurt you.."

Tatsuha put his finger over Ryuichi's mouth and, "Shh." He then holds Ryuichi and kisses him. Ryuichi was a little surprised but soon gave in. It was a long deep kiss, seemingly lasting for eternity but eventually their lips parted.

"Ryuichi, I love you."

"I love you too."

"How about we get down from this tree and go out for dinner?"

"OK! I hope Shuichi finally got his Christmas Date with your brother."

"Yeah, me too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yuki."

"What?"

"Are we finally going on that date you promised?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we going?"

At this, Yuki stopped in his tracks. He hadn't thought about that. He was just focusing on finishing up the manuscript. _Shit._

"Yuki?"

"Oh. You can choose."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now choose already."

"I don't know. I thought you had someplace in mind so I didn't think about it."

"Well. Neither did I."

Then suddenly, K-san comes out of no where and shouts, "Alain Ducasse!"

Shuichi, surprised, says, "K-SAN?!"

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's the most romantic restaurant in NYC! My darling Judy had something pop up, suddenly, and we can't go. I thought I'd offer you two our reservations. So, whaddaya say?"

"Perfect timing! We were having a hard time trying to think of someplace to eat. Arigatou gozaimasu! Yuki? Are you alright with that?"

"Sure."

"Alright, Japan and NY have a 14 hour time difference so it's 1:00 a.m. in NY. It takes 13 hours to get there so we should make it with a couple hours to spare! Let's get to the airport!"

_And here I thought K was an idiot..._ Yuki thought, amazed by K-san.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Looks like there's going to be a great snowstorm." Tatsuha observed when he reached the ground.

"Yeah. What're we going to do _now_?"

"We could go to your place because the temple isn't too close."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were a monk."

"Heh, heh. So.. Your place?"

"Sure! We can cuddle up together!"

"Yeah!"

"Okey dokey artichokey! Let's get going then!"

"Right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you mean you don't have any flights to New York sheduled today?!"

_Maybe he _is_ an idiot after all..._

"I'm very sorry, sir, but it's impossible."

"I don't know the meaning of the word."

_Yeah, and it causes problems for others, sometimes._ Shuichi thought bitterly.

"We'll try, sir, but there's no guarantee."

"That's the spirit!"

The flight attendent makes a call and reports to K.

"Sorry, sir, but due to the conditions all flights are being cancelled. Even if we were able to get a plane to fly to New York you wouldn't be able to go because of the conditions. Gomenasai." The flight attendent bowed his head after he said this.

"Oh, and now my wife just wasted a bit of money.. Sorry, guys but we can't get to New York."

"So I don't get my date with Yuki?-sniffle, sniffle-"

"I didn't say that. I said we can't get to New York."

"So, _now_ what are we going to do, Yuki?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we can't leave the airport." K-san interjected, noticing the heavy snowfall out the airport window.

"What do you mean?"

"Look out the window."

The two paramours looked out the window and saw. There was about 3 feet of snow piling up with more to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if I made K-san a bit TOO insane. I just lost sight of his character a bit. -.- I'm really out of it, aren't I? I'll try to update soon. If possible, tomorrow. Okey dokey, artichockey! Hope you all bare with me! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hiya! My glasses broke on Thursday and yesterday I was busy.. -.- I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gravitation.

* * *

_The two paramours looked out the window and saw. There was about 3 feet of snow piling up with more to come._

"Goddammit! How're we supposed to get home, now?!" Yuki says, frustrated.

"It doesn't matter where we are, Yuki. We'll have our date."

"Well, I'll leave you two to your little love fest."

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean _love fest_?" Yuki inquires.

"Over to that corner of the room." He points him towards to the corner to the right, "And all I meant was that I'd leave you two to your date."

K-san then walks over to the designated corner and winks at Yuki and Shuichi.

"So, Yuki. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno." Then, to the flight attendent, "Is there any alcohol here?"

"YUKI!"

"Yes, sir. We have a few beers at the food stall."

"Thanks."

Yuki walks over to the food stall and buys some beers. Shuichi runs over and yells, "YUKI! What're you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm drinking beer, dumbass."

"Wahhh! Yuuuuuukiiiii! Don't get drunk! This is supposed to be a date!"

Shuichi yelled so loud that the everyone at the airport turned to them.

"Not so loud, punk!"

The pink-haired rock star calmed down and looked at Yuki.

"Yuki..."

"Come on. We're going home."

"Did you not see how hard the snow is coming down?! It'll be impossible!"

"Since I met you I stopped believing anything was impossible," Yuki said with a sigh.

"Yuki.." Shuichi said with big eyes.

"Alright, now come on! We gotta figure out a way to get home through this snow!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I _am _pathetic excuse for a writer. :( I've been too caught up with School and vacation and my chorus concert's coming up in a couple weeks. Who knows when I'll finish this?! I know this is a **VERY** short chappie but I felt I should at least contribute _something_. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I was reading my other chapters and noticed..they're real crappy. Too much dialog. I'm sorry. Also, I haven't updated in like 3 months. XP Sorry, about that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say it? I don't own this series. Or any series. I'm just a lameass fanfiction writer.

* * *

Yuki glances at all exits but it looks impossible to leave. So he suddenly grabs Shuichi and says, "We're bustin' through the window." 

"WHAAT?!" His pink-haired lover inquired.

"You're invincible. We can make it."

"YUKI!!"

Too late. Yuki had already busted them through the window. He then started plowing through the snow with Shuichi. Shuichi being the plow. Shu-chanwould have said something if his mouth wasn't full of snow. Though, he finally was able to say something, "STOP!"

Yuki obeys and lets the punk speak, "Do you even know where we're going?!"

"Nope."

"Shouldn't you?!"

"I dunno."

Shu-chan sighs, then tries to turn to his paramour and smiles. "You're so adorable when you're stubborn." Yuki stares for a second, then smiles back. He grabs Shuichi and they take a deep kiss that lasted forever, it seemed. Eventually, their lips had to part.

"How are we getting home, Yuki?"

Yuki looks around and says, "Start digging."

"Huh?! We're supposed to dig our way home?!"

"How else are we going to?"

"...Good point."

So they start digging. They dug for hours, Shuichi ran into 5 poles and 2 gnomes. Finally, they made it back-mostly Shuichi's wotk and Yuki just followed. When they got inside, it was 8 p.m.

"Some day, huh?" the worn out singer asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't the tree beautiful? With all the colorful lights?"

"Yea."

"Can we snuggle up and watch an old Christmas movie on TV?"

Yuki smiled and his lover and said, "Of course."

The two then snuggled and watched and watched a dubbed version of "It's A Wonderful Life." Yuki though to himself, _I'm glad I was born._ He then pressed his lips gently on Shuichi's pink hair. He looked in Yuki's face and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N:** I _finally_ finished! I thought it was a sweet ending. :) If anyone's reading this, please review! 


End file.
